


testing work skins

by poploppege



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poploppege/pseuds/poploppege
Summary: This is just a work in which i attempt to get various work skins to function. no story for any fandom here, but you can take a peak inside my madness if you wishOr, nah I'm just kidding. I wanted to keep the motif though :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

a  
ss

more to follow


	2. Different colored text maybe

text 1

this should be green

and this should be blue

come on work for me


	3. colored text in the middle of paragraphs and stuff

ohh la de da look at me just a normal paragraph not colored OH LOOK AT THIS WHOOPSIE I AM TEAL NOW!!!!! and now back to normal?? 

IT IS 1:35 AM AND I AM DRUNK ON POWER AT BEING ABLE TO HARNESS WORK SKINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

man & girl go out to drive under moonlight. they stop at on at a side of road. he turn to his girl and say: "baby, i love you very much" "what is it honey?" "our car is broken down. i think the engine is broken, ill walk and get some more fuel." "ok. ill stay here and look after our stereo. there have been news report of steres being stolen." "good idea. keep the doors locked no matter what. i love you sweaty" so the guy left to get full for the car. after two hours the girl say "where is my baby, he was supposed to be back by now". then the girl here a scratching sound and a voice say "LET ME IN" the girl doesn't do it and then after a while she goes to sleep. the next morning she wakes up and finds her boyfriend still not there. she gets out to check and man door hand hook car door.

(i didnt make man door hand hook car door i just needed a random paragraph to test if i could successfully highlight individual words in it)


	4. Different fonts

I should really write just some paragraphs of whatever to use here in these tests.

anyway.

so this whole thing should be in times new roman

this whole thing should be in courier

and only one word of this should be in times new roman and then another word in courier

and then this text should be normal

edit: WOOOO HOOOO!!!!!!!

okay now time to test making them bold and not bold and italicized and stuff with the different fonts. i also gotta figure out font sizes but i think i will do that in a different chapter

_normal italics test_

**normal bold test**

_**normal bold + italics test** _

_times new roman italics test_

**times new roman bold test**

_**times new roman bold + italics test** _

I AM MAD WITH POWER >:D


	5. different font sizes

all right buckle up

so this should be slightly larger than normal

this should be slightly smaller than normal

this should be the tiniest goddamn text you've read on ao3

and THIS IS LARGE

and this should be getting progressively bigger with a little normal sized text at the end

**and i just want to try out a bolded times new roman slightly larger line**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**


	6. footnotes

ok so this technically isnt a work skin but i also need to figure out footnotes  
and yes im going to use lorum ipsum because im a boring bitch and i dont want to type out paragraphs right now

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit.[1]  Maecenas molestie suscipit massa vel congue. Nulla finibus ut dolor ac condimentum. Ut convallis eros erat, non vestibulum velit vulputate eget. Mauris viverra aliquet cursus. Nulla non tincidunt lacus. Mauris sapien nunc, dignissim sit amet sodales vitae, convallis id leo. Aliquam augue metus, mattis a risus vitae, luctus semper purus. Praesent volutpat et metus at dignissim. Vivamus finibus nibh non pharetra egestas. Suspendisse dictum magna lectus, id finibus felis ultricies vel. Nulla felis eros, vehicula elementum tellus eu, sagittis finibus orci. Nullam nulla dolor, gravida sit amet volutpat eget, venenatis nec ipsum.

Morbi tristique, tortor et vehicula tempus, enim dui bibendum lacus, ac vehicula felis eros id nibh. Nunc quam lectus, tempor non enim vel, finibus porta tellus. Vestibulum sollicitudin arcu viverra magna iaculis, eu imperdiet neque rhoncus. Aliquam nulla diam, viverra in sollicitudin ac, lobortis ac elit. Pellentesque cursus, lorem non pulvinar maximus, eros tellus tincidunt odio, ac faucibus diam lacus in ante. Curabitur dictum, nunc et aliquam commodo, velit justo viverra libero, eget laoreet libero arcu vel dui. Praesent at lacus a arcu vulputate varius eget quis erat. Morbi nec euismod libero. Cras non ligula auctor, congue neque sollicitudin, iaculis arcu. Etiam scelerisque dui at risus dapibus, id faucibus libero facilisis. Nam arcu purus, interdum ac nunc eu, aliquam auctor libero. Pellentesque sodales nunc arcu, ut tempus dui dapibus ac. Phasellus eleifend eu enim a fermentum. Sed ullamcorper suscipit tempor. Pellentesque malesuada, metus et tincidunt lobortis, nulla ante finibus sem, at ultricies libero urna id diam.[2] Morbi gravida, neque blandit finibus lacinia, erat elit molestie quam, a viverra mauris quam vitae erat. 

Donec a diam laoreet, blandit dolor id, ultricies ligula. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos.[lmao] Curabitur ut orci eget nibh tempus consectetur eu in nisl. Nunc ut finibus enim. Curabitur venenatis odio vitae arcu laoreet, ut fringilla lorem semper. Vestibulum eu viverra mi, ut mollis orci. Sed facilisis ligula interdum cursus fermentum. Pellentesque malesuada aliquam mollis. Morbi at dignissim nibh, eget porttitor sem. Nullam porttitor mauris lorem, sed efficitur leo euismod eget. Nulla non ultricies ligula. Suspendisse potenti. Maecenas mollis ipsum id mauris accumsan eleifend. Fusce at pulvinar orci, eu dictum turpis. Aenean aliquam mi lacus, quis eleifend massa egestas congue. Donec lectus felis, mattis eget lacus sit amet, commodo suscipit leo. 

ooops i made it all increasing levels of superscript..,,,,, hmmm

okay im going to use another chapter to test out superscript/subscript to see if that will shed light on anything

ALL RIGHT I FIXED IT!!!!!!!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 this is the first footnote[return to text]
> 
> 2 this footnote will return you to a different place in the text[return to text]
> 
> 3 this is a test to see if i can use text other than numbers as footnotes because that idea is really funny to me[return to text]


	7. superscript/subscript

this text should be normal

this text should be in superscript

this text should be in subscript

this text should have one superscript and one subscript word

OKAY SO THAT WORKED.... WHY DIDNT IT ON THE OTHER ONE THEN

nvm i just had the code in the wrong spots


	8. Pictures

ok so this is is a picture test, once again not a work skin but im just using this work as a testing range for all of this

using my favorite buddy, Emoticon looking up, raising hands and shouting why god why

Jim Rash receiving an oscar and ronald mcdonald's wig meme for Ronnie :)


End file.
